New beginnings
by owlx
Summary: B5Crusade? AU r and r Please.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note:** I know that at first glance this seems like it should be in Crusade AU or the nearest waste disposal unit? but as B5 is a major player in the later chapters in this story and its companion piece Returning HomeI decided to keep them together.

In the later part of the story the subject of Gay relationships is discussed, but not any sort of detail, but mearly as a vehicle to bring up the subject of bigotry and the misuse of authority.

So I think this will need to get a PG rating, for now Usual disclaimer—the people and places belong to JMS, not me.snarl snarl But I can dream!

denotes thoughts.

**new beginnings.Chapter one.**

Captain Susan Ivanova had been out on the Rim the day that the Drakh had struck Earth. They didn't hit her with missiles or even nukes. No, they had surrounded her atmosphere with deadly satellites and released a Shadow-created plague.

The only semi-bright news that day had been the fact that although Earth was totally contaminated, it would take this biotoxin roughly five years to alter itself enough to attack its new hosts.

Then it would wipe out every single kind of life on the planet, leaving it barren and toxic for millennia.

Upon hearing the news the day after the attack had occurred Captain Susan Ivanova gave the order to set the most direct course for home.

"I've lost too much for that planet. Ill be damned if Ill give it up to some alien bug," she muttered taking her place in the command chair.

Those that heard the comment wondered just what this prickly woman had lost.

But no one was dumb enough to ask.

They had travelled for two days, going from jumpgate to jumpgate. Noone really looked out at the black and red chaotic swirls of hyperspace any more. Their strange beauty masked by their deep need to get back home quickly.

"Captain Ivanova, there is a message coming in. It's on an ISA channel…but its asking for a pass to connect?" Lt Mulgrew at communications announced in an extremely puzzled voice.

"Exactly what does it say Mulgrew?" Ivanova asked quietly, she had wondered when he'd call.

Mulgrew listened again to the transmission to be exact in his repetition.

"Code 7R…Ivanova…Pass required," he replied.

Ivanova sat up straighter in her chair, swept her bridge with one glance then said, "Open channel…Pass—Obsidian tears."

The screen in front of her hissed, then the connection was completed. Ivanova heard the sharp intake of breath from her crew, as the image became crystal clear.

"Mr President, you are looking well, considering the situation."

"I wish that I could say the same for you Captain. When did you last sleep Susan?" John Sheridan demanded not atall happy with what he saw.

Susan just grinned.

"I thought politicians were supposed to be trained in diplomacy. Obviously I'm in a higher class than you Mother-hen," she answered calmly, quite enjoying the gaping mouths all around her.

Sheridan had to grin back. "Okay, so we both look like crap. Susan how long will it take you to get to Mars?"

Ivanova sat forward as she replied, "About 38 hours. Is that where they are organising from?"

Sheridan paused looking thoughtful before he replied.

"Yeah, they are using Mars as an interim base for now…But Susan, Hell I don't want to talk about this online…Ill meet you planetside in about 42hours. Alright?"

"Fine…John, is it as bad as I think?" she asked softly watching every muscle on her friends face.

Sheridan couldn't hide his pain, this was his home. No matter where he lived now.

"Yeah its bad Susan… But we kicked out their masters, now its time to deal with them."

Ivanova smiled slightly at that then she replied, "But of course Mr President."

"By the way Delenn and David send their love." He told her, his face breaking into a real smile at the thought of his beautiful family.

"Na Shel timorn" returned with thanks

"Hey your accents getting pretty good," Sheridan praised. "See ya soon Susan."

"Watch your six John," she instructed, then he was gone.

I wonder if the Drakh have any idea what they have done. He had that Look in his eyes. Oh! Well here we go again, another BOOM… God I wish **HE** was here. I miss you, you British Pest

Ivanova returned from her musings to see a vaguely shocked bridge crew.

"Okay people, he's gone return to your duties." She ordered.

As she relaxed back into her chair she noticed the perplexed look on one of the young ensign's faces.

"Is there a problem Ensign Mulani?" she enquired.

"No ma'am. I was just puzzled by something the President said…sorry ma'am," the embarrassed girl hurriedly replied before turning back to her station.

Ivanova smiled inwardly, Mulanis curiosity was legendary aboard the Valkyrie.

"Well out with it, cause I can guarantee that the same puzzle is running around other heads on this bridge?" Ivanova instructed with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," replied the young woman returning the grin. "He mentioned beating the Drakhs masters. But I cant think of any contact with them before this, so how did we beat their masters?"

Susan had to smile at that. The arrogance of youth.

"That is because Earthforce was not involved in that incident. President Sheridan was referring to the defeat of the Shadows at Corriana six, by a coalition of forces under his command."

"And Earthforce wasn't involved?" Lt Delamin at the science station behind Ivanova asked in an amazed tone.

"No," Susan confirmed, "the coalition was made up of The Narn, Drazi, Gaim, Pakmara, Minbari, the other non-aligned worlds, Anlashock and Babylon 5 forces."

"Wow! That must have be some sight…But who are the Anla…Anlash..?" Mulani queried.

"Anlashock…that is the Minbari name for the Rangers," Ivanova answered quietly before turning away from the girl. She really didn't want to answer questions about them.

It hurt too much

Forty-three hours later Ivanova sat in a bar on the East Side of the Mars complex and waited for President John Sheridan to arrive. She looked around the place and wondered once again why he had stipulated this place. The best thing she could say about it was it was still standing. The walls showed various battle scars where missiles had left their marks. And the clientele was on the nasty side of shady.

Then she had no more time to think as the man in question appeared and scooped her out of her seat and into a tight embrace. She held on just as tight, very pleased to see her old friend in one piece.

He released her with a lop-sided grin and slid into the booth opposite her chair.

"Sorry Susan, but it is so damn good to see you," he stated sincerely.

"Yeah, even if you do look like…well I guess you know how you look," a very familiar voice intoned behind her.

Susan looked at Sheridan and tried very hard to glare. "You just had to bring him, didn't you?"

" Fraid so," Garibaldi laughed as he too squashed her tight. "How do you think Mr P. here got out of all that fancy security they surround him with these days?"

"Michael you are impossible," she announced trying to sound stern, as he realeased her and slipped in beside Sheridan.

"Well I am pretty sure that they will catch up with us soon, so let's get down to business," Sheridan declared. "This is the deal Susan. I am going to give the Earth Alliance the New class of ship that the ISA has been developing. It is one of a kind.

Its mission will be to go everywhere and anywhere in search of information on a cure, and if possible these Drakh…and I want you to Captain her."

Susan choked on her lemonade. She didn't drink now; she found that vodka only made her dreams more vivid. Dreams about him

"John I am really flattered, but you have to know that they are going to want their people in charge." She said once she had stopped coughing.

"Tough! They can pick whoever they like to crew the thing. But the Captain and XO, I'm choosing," Sheridan stated emphatically with that old fire burning in his eyes.

Susan shook her head, so that he continued in a softer voice.

"Susan you have an expertise that no other serving officer possesses, and that is going to be vital if Excalibur is going to fulfil her assignment."

"What did you call her?" she whispered as her face went pale.

Sheridan glanced at Garibaldi the worry evident in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry so, John. You just caught me unawares," she said softly catching the look.

"I don't understand," stated Garibaldi, feeling out of the loop and not liking it one bit.

"I am so sorry Susan. That was stupid of me, I shouldn't have just dropped that on you," John apologised reaching over to clasp her small hand.

"Man getting annoyed here," Michael put in grumpily.

"Excalibur was the name of King Arthur's sword. After the little visit of Arthur to B5, Marcus started to re-read the legends all over again. Then proceeded to recite them to me on every goddamn mission we went on. He drove me insane, but I did learn the legends." Susan explained to him. Garibaldi silently cursed as he squeezed her arm in an offer of support.

"One of the main bits of the legend states that when the King's people need him most, the King and the sword will come to their aid once more," she whispered as she heard him in her head once again.

That legend has great meaning and power for my people, Susan.

"Well his people are definitely in need of help, so it sounds like the ships name is right," Michael said seriously when she had finished.

Susan silently drank some more of her now flat lemonade, then asked the question that had been bugging her since she had arrived.

"John why did you want to meet here? I mean it is a bit of a dive, to say the least."

Sheridan smiled as memories of another time drifted through his mind.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, "But this is where Sinclair and I got rat-faced together after a disagreement with a few people during the food riots."

"You and Sinclair drunk, that I would have paid many credits to see." Michael laughed, thinking of his best friend. He still missed Jeff.

Susan nodded in agreement.

"Okay so what's this expertise I have that no one else possesses?" she enquired knowing full well that she shouldn't. Curiosity winning over good sense yet again.

Sheridan looked like the cat that had just caught the proverbial canary, as he replied.

"You know how to work with the Rangers, and they know and trust you," he stated quietly waiting for the BOOM.

Sure enough it came.

"Rangers…what the hell are you babbling about you madman?…and who knows me?" she shrieked totally confused by this latest unexpected turn in events.

Garibaldi winced at the volume, but Sheridan didn't bat an eyelid.

"Excalibur will have a unit of six Rangers aboard. You know their skills, how they think, how they work, and you won't try and turn them into EA personnel. Plus they know you and I don't just mean because of Marcus," he explained softly knowing that he was on sensitive ground.

Susan glared at both of them as if they were escapees from some asylum. She was positive that the brass wouldn't go for that. But would they really have a choice? Sheridan had that look in his eyes again.

"But John I have no idea about the op systems or capabilities of your ship. So how the hell can I captain her, even if you do get the brass to approve?" she put forward as she tried to calm down at least a little.

"That is the other reason that yours truly is here," Michael explained. "I do know the systems, so I am going to be your teacher in Excalibur 101.

Susan closed eyes seeing the almost maniacal glee in Garibaldis face. It was obvious that they were not going to back off on this one.

I should have stayed out on the nice quiet Rim.

"Okay Ill do it, if you get authorisation. When does she arrive?"

"In 17 days," Sheridan answered, then looked up at the huge man who had just appeared at the table. "Oh hello Melvin. Susan, Michael say hello to Melvin."

"Hello Melvin," they chorused.

"Mr President I really must insist that you return to the compound immediately," the head of security on Mars declared, looking extremely peeved.

"No problem Melvin. We'll just drop off my friends on the way. Come on guy's we've got a lift back," Sheridan informed them cheerfully now that he had got his own way.

Susan and Michael smiled sympathetically at the man, they both remembered having to deal with Sheridan in this mood. It was a nightmare.

Melvin stared back blankly, but inside he really just wanted to hit something…or was that someone.

Twenty days later Captain Susan Ivanova of the ISA ship Excalibur, sat in her office just off of the main bridge. She was lost in the profiles of her command and medical staff. She grimaced as she read the countless flimsies; she really hated this part of the job.

Paper work just sucks.

The first one to come out of the pile had been that of the Chief medical officer, Dr Sara Chambers. As she read it she couldn't stop thinking about another doctor.

I really hope he's doing okay. Knowing our Steven he's probably already behind a scope watching the little buggers.

Susan returned her focus to the file and read on, then she made a mental note to contact Hobbs on B5. Chambers looked good on paper but she'd feel better with some personal references, and Doctor Lillian Hobbs seemed to know everyone in Medicine.

Or maybe it just seemed that way.

After reading other files for a while she got up to replenish her cup of caff. She still had a little coffee, but she kept that in her quarters and used it sparingly. As she drank she thought of those already on board. She had asked for Mulgrew and Mulani to be reassigned to the Excalibur from the Valkyrie. Mulgrew because he was the best communications tech she knew, and Mulani, well she just had a really good feeling about the young officer.

Then there was the odd couple.

Odd was really a big understatement. Firstly there was the cloaked techno-mage, Galen. He unnerved her slightly with his piercing silver eyes and his loquacious way of talking. He was most definitely an enigma that would take eons to unravel. If even then.

But Sheridan had vouched for him and his friend personally.

Dareena Nafeil was as different from the mysterious Galen as was possible to get. She was vivacious, fiery and extremely up front about her opinions.

Ivanova had taken an instant liking to the woman although she was did gave her a moments pause.

In Dareenas own words she was a damn good thief.

Then she came to one Tristan Anthony Drake; son of the late General Anthony Drake, grandson of Admiral Ena Drake. And now Captain Susan Ivanovas problem.

Drake was an efficient, well-organised officer with an exemplary record. But he was also an total stuffed shirt. He worked directly from the book, saw everything as black or white. She doubted that he even knew grey existed, and that was going to be difficult if not downright impossible on this mission.

Also she had noticed since she had come aboard that as the most senior officer on Excalibur after her, he had taken on the mantle of Executive officer.

Something she was going to have to disabuse him of today. For today John Sheridan was arriving and he was bringing her XO with him.

Susan pulled a face as she thought about her last conversation with Sheridan. He had been like a little kid with a great BIG secret. Especially when she had tried to discuss the choices for her XO, he had basically told her not to worry about it. When she had pressed him on it all he would say was that he had someone in mind.

She had tried to contact Garibaldi to see if he knew anything, but was told that he had left on a private visit to B5. Very strange.So between that,paperwork and the weird dream she had last night about Sinclair/Valen and Marcus, she had had more than enough.

The computer chimed to remind her that she should go and get changed into her new uniform, in order to be ready to meet the President.

Susan swallowed the last of her now cool caff, then left for her quarters.

Well Ill find out what the buggers hiding today. Then Ill kill him.

Susan strode through the lower deck corridor on her way to the docking bay. It took a bit longer ,but the walk gave her time to think. She had been alerted that Sheridans shuttle was on its way in so she reckoned that she'd be right on time.

As she walked down the brightly-lit corridor she pulled at the new uniform that Earthforce had sent her.

She had hated it on sight. Grey and orange what prat thought that up?

And now that she actually had to wear it she detested It..

Her internal ramblings however were cut short by a raised voice. Namely one Drake's voice.

"That is not how that should be done Ensign Mulani, is it?" he barked from within a small maintenance alcove up ahead.

"But sir, this is how Lt Mulgrew asked me to set this unit up sir." Mulani tried to explain.

"Then I shall just have to speak to Lt Mulgrew as well. In the mean time set this unit up as you were taught, the correct and only way on this ship. As this ships first officer I will have the best for her."

Susan had been about to intervene knowing that sometimes Mulgrew did set up his unit's weird, but they worked. But upon hearing Drake refer to himself as First Officer, her infamous temper erupted full force.

First Officer, not bloody likely.

She didn't show it yet but she was furious at the arrogance of the man.

She strode over to the alcove and wasted no time with pleasantries.

"MR DRAKE, a word outside now. Mulani, set it up as Mulgrew asked then report back to the bridge." She instructed coldly.

"Yes ma'am," the worried girl replied as Drake exited.

Susan took a deep breath realising the young ensign thought the anger was focused on her.

"Mulani…don't worry," she said softly, "Its okay."

She watched Mulanis normal grin appear, then turned to go out and deal with Drake.


	2. chapter 2

Drake stood to attention wondering just what had ignited the legendary and very scary fury of Ivanova. She looked calm and unruffled until you were caught by those burning azure eyes. She had exited from the alcove after him and had stood silently staring at him since.

When Mulani had completed her tasks and cautiously left the area, she slowly moved into his personal space.

"Tell me Mr Drake," she hissed, "Just who informed you that you were to be MY executive officer?"

"Noone told me Captain. But I am the next senior in rank, so I assumed…"

"First thing to get straight Drake is that Assumptions will get you killed," she interrupted loudly. "Second thing is, that today this ships ExO is arriving with President Sheridan, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Ranger."

Drake winced, but Ivanova hadn't finished her rant yet, with each word her voice grew in volume and intensity.

"Thirdly…and make sure you remember this. I have only ever had ONE FIRST OFFICER and you Drake don't come close to him."

She looked at the shocked young man infront of her and recalled the face he had pulled at the mention of the Rangers.

"Now that that has been said, and hopefully taken in, what's your problem with the Rangers?"

Drake felt as if he had just been blasted by a blizzard while being buck-naked. He had no idea what to say to this amazon, but she stood there impatiently waiting for his reply.

"Well they are not trained soldiers like us, are they Captain?" he replied trying not to inflame her even more.

He failed miserably.

Susan's eyes narrowed how dare this jerk try to label her, as being the same as him. She had just been about to blister his ears, when a very familiar voice intervened.

"Quite rightWe are not soldiers. We are Warriors."

Ivanova felt her heart freeze, then start pounding at double time at the very first utterance from that never to be forgotten voice.

Oh my god its him. It's him. Its him….

Drake scowled at the speaker intending to repudiate that outrageous statement. But then he noticed the flush to Ivanovas face and decided to stay silent for now.

Slowly as if coming out of a trance she turned to see if it truly was him and not some weird hallucination.

There he stood in full Ranger uniform with the aid of crutches, and a little pale even for him. But everything else looked just the same. From his silky black mane and his intense jade eyes, right down to his goofy grin. No doubt to cover his nervousness

"Captain, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Drake finally enquired, but it was just background noise to Ivanova as she focused on that beloved face once more.

"President Sheridan sent me to find you," he stated quietly as he moved toward her. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in like this unannounced. Terrible rude I know…" Marcus babbled on, wondering if this was a ghastly mistake and how much physical damage she would do to him.

Suddenly Captain Susan Ivanova of the ISA ship Excalibur woke up.

That is Ranger Marcus Cole standing there, alive and well, only a few meters away—so what the hell are you doing standing here? You asked for the dream and got the real thing. NOW MOVE.

With an extremely predatory look in her eyes, she consumed the distance until she stood infront of this unique man who was watching her warily.

"Marcus shut the hell up—and just kiss me."

It was a tie as to which of the two men were more shocked by her urgent request. But it was Marcus who recovered first and with a quiet, "As you wish," kissed his beautiful Ivanova with all the longing and love in his heart.

Susan was rather shocked by her actions too. She had perfected her ice queen image on B5 so long ago, and Marcus passing had only solidified the ice. So when she received her second command on the Warlock class ship, the Valkyrie her reputation had reached there before her.

Then a strange thing occurred, she found herself talking to her crew, not the way she had done with John and Michael. But she got to know them pretty well over their fourteen month tour together, and she found that the ice was starting to melt.

That was also the time when the dreams had started. Yeah, she had dre4ams about Marcus before, but these were so vivid and real. In the dreams they visited places she had never been before with him always at her side, but silent. Even when they eventually made love it was in silence. She found out that she needed that voice, she needed him.She had finally admitted to Delenn at that time, that she had loved him…but had been bound by her own fears.

Now, here today she had everything, and she really didn't care that Drake was standing there gawking.

She didn't give a toss that her private life would now be fodder for the gossip mill.

All she cared about was wrapped up in her arms; all she cared about was him.

She held his body tight to hers afraid that he would fade away, like he did when she woke up. This was their first kiss; their first long overdue kiss and they were soon lost in it.

Lost in the whirlwind of feelings, both emotional and physical that scooped them up and didn't want to let go.

oh my, please don't go away again… I want you… I need you…always…your part of me…and boy can you kiss. Oh WOW!

Bloody hell!…she is so hot.Damn these bloody sticks… I want to hold her…but I don't want to fall on my ass…What does this mean?…Oh cripes! Where's a four poster when you need one?

Lt Commander Drake stood, forgotten by the other two. He was mortified, this was not the conduct of an Earthforce Captain, and with a Ranger too.

Who is he? Maybe he's just her lover and will go when we leave. But I hadn't heard any rumours about her having one. Scuttlebutt has her as the original Ice Queen. They obviously haven't seen anything like this.

"Susan," Marcus muttered reluctantly a short while later against her now swollen lips.

"Susan…Sheridan and Eiverson will be waiting. Much as I wish otherwise…"

"Damn it! Okay Ranger…duty wins..This time," she said huskily pulling herself away from his warm body. She straightened her detested uniform jacket and smoothed back her hair, in an attempt to calm herself down.

I should be kicking your sorry ass all over this ship, you and that rat Sheridan. But Im just so happy to have you back. No doubt well have our share of screaming matches about this later,. Were both to voatile for arguments not to occur. But NUTS. If he can do that to me with just his mouth, I am in serious trouble when he can use his hands and….Oh hell don't go there or we will never meet with Sheridan.

"Of course my lady," he whispered smiling into her burning azure eyes. This reunion was going much better than he had imagined it would. But there was still a long way to go. But that kiss had to mean something, didn't it?

Ivanova looked closely at him seeing the thoughts and emotions chase each other.

"We have a lot to discuss, you know that don't you?" At his nod, she quietly asked, "Are you ready for that?"

Marcus returned her stare with an intense one of his own as he replied, "Yes, I'm ready. What about you?"

Why aren't you screaming at me, or ripping into me with that Ivanova sarcasm

Ivanova smiled and raised and eyebrow as she replied softly.

"Its going to be a very involved discussion…might even take a lifetime or two to finish it properly. Don't you think?"

Confused you didn't I . you expected a wildcat spitting nails and found a reasonabley calm Ivanova. Don't worry Ranger the wildcats still there. Im just not willing to waste anymore time or energy denying the truth. But belive me we will Talk later. Bet on it!

Marcus felt like some one had just clubbed him over the head with a two by four.

"Are you sure Susan…Don't rush into this…I can wait…"

"But I cant…I've waited to damn long for you, for us as it is…and I am very sure." She insisted as her hand softly caressed his cheek.

Oh man! Thank you Valen. Thank you Kosh. Thank you Delenn. Thank you Lillian..

His handsome face lit up from the happiness bubbling up inside of him. He had never imagined that she would react this way. He had envisioned her shouting and snarling before doing him some bodily injury. But so far no visits to the Medical facility.

"Hey! Ivanova to Cole. Where'd you go?"

"I was wondering where the medlab was…and should I introduce myself there, before we talk," he answered half jokingly.

Ivanova rolled her eyes, but didn't get the chance to reply as Drake decided it was way past time to intervene.

"Captain…President Sheridan IS waiting," he announced loudly to get their attention.

Marcus sent her a look that basically said who is this jerk talking to?

Susan couldn't help but smile, it was so good to have him back, and to be honest she really didn't really care how it had been achieved. But they would talk about that later. For now there was Drake to deal with; a job for her first officer. For if Sheridan had anyone else in mind he could just forget it.

Marcus saw the gleam of pure mischief come into his loves eyes and took a very deep breath, preparing himself for whatever she was about to do.

I've missed this so much. Go get him love.

He watched as Ivanovas eyes turned glacial, before she turned to face the jerk,. He knew that expression really well.

Ivanova quietly replied to the waiting man, "I am quite aware of that MR DRAKE…while you are here though, I may as well introduce you to MY first officerRanger Marcus Cole."

Marcus felt his poor heart pump every cc of blood through his system at double time.

Shes accepted me as her XO…no, her first officer. God I love this woman.

Marcus closely turned his focus the man infront of him; he knew much about him from the files that Sheridan had somehow procured for him. The mans face at present was a picture, he had obviously tagged him as just Ivanovas lover, some one who would disappear when the ship left. And the fact that he was a Ranger was really upsetting him…big time.

This could lead to problems if its not dealt with right now.

He glanced at Ivanova and received a slight nod, as she took a step back and let him take care of the situation his way.

"I know all about you Lt Commander Drake from your EA records…nice work," Cole began in a pleasant tone, noting the surprise on the mans face that he, a Ranger would have access to those files. "But you comment earlier and the look on your face right now, tells me that you have a problem with Rangers. I am really good with problems, never found one yet I couldn't beat," he continued in a substantially cooler tone than before.

He moved himself forward, right into Drakes personal space.They were just about the same height so they were now eye to eye.

"So I shall deal with this one fast, once and for all. I do not give a damn what you think of me personally, BUT I am the second in command of this vessel, and my orders will be carried out to MY satisfaction. Is that clear Commander?"

"Yes sir," Drake replied in a rather subdued voice.

"Also you can let it be known, that if I catch anyone trying to undermine my authority or hampering the assigned tasks of the other Rangers…Yes Drake there are six other Rangers on board…Deal with it…If I do find any crap like that going on, you can be damn sure that I will borrow Captain Ivanovas airlock and the perpetrators will learn first hand how to dance in a vacuum. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he finished with a yell any drill sergeant would be proud of.

Drake had grown paler as Cole had continued. He had looked into those intense green eyes and knew in his heart that this man would have no problem carrying out his threats.

Drake forced himself to stand to attention and snapped out, "Yessir."

Marcus had to force down the laugh that trembled on his lips when he heard Ivanovas rather inelegant snort to that.

"Fine, then I will se you tomorrow 0700hrs in my office to go over everything. Until then return to your assigned duties Commander…Dismissed."

Drake marched away…very quickly.

When Drake had disappeared from sight Marcus turned to face his now smiling Captain and enquired with a serious face. "Was that what the Captain required?"

Ivanova laughed out loud. "That and more. But Marcus why did some bits sound so familiar?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

Marcus began to laugh too, as they started to walk down the empty corridor.

"It was from one of Captain Sheridans, I filed it away for future use. Altered it a little bit here and there…but it seemed to do the job. Don't you think?"

Susan looked at him in total amazement then said, "What I think Cole is that you are still the Ultimate pain in the Ass, but your mine now. Welcome aboard Marcus Cole, first officer of the ISA Excalibur.

At this she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then continued, " Now lets go and see what the other pain has in store for us."

"SUSAN IVANOVA! I am shocked at you, talking about our beloved President like that."

"Yeah yeah, Come on you bloody pest." She replied with a bright grin on her face.

One that not many people would have recognised, but then she hadn't been this happy in years.


	3. chapter 3

Drake was sitting alone in the busy mess hall, still in shock over his introduction to the new XO of the Excalibur. Ivanovas First officer—her only first officer—he pondered on those words. For all that the man had kicked him hard in the ass, Marcus Cole intrigued him. After their meeting he had tried to find out something about the man, but every data base he went into had the same message, Access restricted. Forward any queries to the ISA security headquarters.

He had to have very powerful friends in very important jobs to have the clout to have got that done.

But he's a Ranger.

"Drake… Hey Drake! You in there?" a gruff voice intruded on his turbulent thoughts.

Drake looked up to find Connelly, the Chief Engineer/ mechanic standing over him with the usual loaded tray. Connelly was a gruff bear of a man who had strangely enough befriended Drake on his arrival. Drake had at first, not known how to respond to these overtures, but in the short time they had worked on board, he had found himself liking and respecting the older man.

"Yeah, Donald just about,"he said with a slight grimace. Then he quietly asked, "Donald you've been about a bit. Where were you when Babylon 5 went independent?"

Connelly looked intently at the younger man trying to work out why he was asking this. "I was onboard one of the ships Clarke sent to take over the command of B5. Why?" Then his normally open face closed over as a dark thought crossed his mind.

"And the Captain knows all about it!"

"For heaven sake Donald. It's nothing like that I swear," Drake quickly said to reassure his friend, "It's just…Well…Have you ever heard of a Ranger by the name of Marcus Cole…Connelly! Whatever is the matter?"

Connellys face had gone extremely pale, a very unusual event for the florid man.

"What in god's name are you asking about him for?" he questioned loudly as he began to stand. "I am NOT discussing Ivanovas private life with anyone. I've seen the damage that woman can do when she is pissed of with someone,"he hissed.

"Donald will you calm down. I don't what to know about Ivanovas private life…you think I've got a death wish. All I want to know is the story about Cole," Drake insisted, wondering what was so special or should that be scary about this Ranger.

Connelly sat back down again, realising that his friend honestly didn't know what he was asking.

"Tristan from what I remember of that time, and have heard since, Cole WAS Ivanovas private life," the big man quietly reported, while scanning the room to make sure no one was listening in.

"Was?" Drake enquired quietly, confused by the tense.

He sure didn't look like an ex from what saw earlier. The heat between those two would have melted the bulkheads. No! Definitely not an Ex.

"Yeah, WAS. He's in Cryo back on Babylon." Connelly reported sadly.

"CRYO!" Drake exploded, "What the hell for?

"Drake will you sit back down, and BE QUIET." The big man spat out worried once again about whom was listening. "I don't know all the facts, but scuttlebutt has it that he was really badly hurt saving her life. So badly, that they put him in cryo till they can help him. Then again you have the others that say he actually did die for her, but she won't let him go."Connelly explained in between mouthfuls of some kind of stew.

Don't think Ill ask what kind of wondermeat it is. Why is he all het up about Cole?

Drake sat back in silence processing what he had been told, the caff in his mug growing cold unnoticed.

Then he grinned at his friend as he said, "Well he is definitely not Dead. Not unless I'm now seeing ghosts."

Connelly was now the confused one, and it showed.

Drake continued in a whisper, "Cole is the new XO for this ship. I just met him with the Captain."

"BLOODY HELL!" Connelly coughed out choking on his dinner.

"Yeah! Quite," Drake laughed handing the other man a napkin. "So now you can see why I was curious about the man." Drake added with a lop-sided grin at the state of his friend.

"Yeah, I suppose…Let me think, he replied looking about the slowly emptying mess as he racked his memory for information of the man in question.

"Right, he had a reputation for being one tough bastard, and an intelligent one too. Was…or I should say IS one of Delenns elite. There were lots of wild stories about him taking on the really tough missions, you know the ones your not supposed to come back from…OH, and I know for a fact that he was Sheridans XO at the liberation of Proxima 3."

Drake had listened intently to his companion, building up a picture of the kind of man Marcus Cole was. To him it seemed pretty obvious that both Cole and Ivanova were both tough leaders. But how the hell would that work here? They couldn't both be top dog.

Connelly had started on his desert when he added, "But he was supposedly Ivanovas right hand man and more during that Shadow war thing and later during the Clarke scandal. His being in cryo was rumoured to be the reason that she left B5, instead of taking command when Sheridan resigned from Earthforce."

He watched Drakes face as he took this in, then he saw his friend's expression cleared as if he had found enlightenment.

"That's it, that's bloody well it. There won't be any tug of was for power because they are a unit. God, I've heard of such commands but I've never seen one in practice.

Drake knew that although the Captain and XOs worked together, there were nearly always ego's and ambitions dividing them.

"Well Donald, with Ivanova and Cole in place I would say that Excalibur is ready to go. And I'm willing to bet it's going to be a turbulent, but interesting tour of duty." Drake announced as he got up from their table. "Ill catch up with you later Donald. I have to attend this briefing by Sheridan. And thanks for the info it really did help."

And he was gone.

Connelly looked at the empty doorway, before returning to his plate muttering.

"That must have been one hell of a meeting."

"…so that is Excaliburs mission people. We have nearly a five-year window, but I am told by the expert, that sooner is definitely preferable to later. Any questions?" President John J Sheridan asked as he sat down beside Susan. They had just showed the command and medical staff the recording of the Drakh attack, all the information that they had on their enemy. Which he had to admit was next to nothing.

He saw a small hesitant hand raised, "Yes Lieutenant ?"

"Lt Orana sir. I was just wondering who our governing body is? I mean…well sir we have Earthforce officers and civilians on an ISA ship. And now we have a unit of Rangers as well." She declared while glancing hesitantly at the Ranger standing silently against the wall.

Sheridan grimace mentally. He knew that someone would ask this question, he had just hoped that it would be later rather than sooner…much later.

God how I hate politics. Give me a good dogfight any day. Oh well! Time to dance Mr President.

"A very good question. Yes Excalibur is going to be rather a melting pot, but it is necessary. You are all equipped with differing skills that will be needed if this mission is to work. And it MUST work people , there is no other option. As to the governing body it is split between Earth's temporary government on Mars and myself."

He informed them immediately picking up the increase in tension

He even understood were it was coming from. These officers only knew him as a president a politician; they had never served with him. So they didn't know anything about him, apart from the clips on ISN and the stories that the older officers told.

And some of them still class you as a traitor Johnny boy.

Susan's clipped voice broke into his meanderings.

"But you do not have to worry about that Lt Orana. That is my job. Your job and the job of every single member of this crew is to give 200. Then we will all be able to get back home sooner rather than later. Understood?"

"Yes captain."

Sheridan smothered a chuckle at hearing that slight and very familiar edge of panic in the young Lieutenants voice.

Well she's certainly not lost her touch. And with Marcus beside her…well they always were an outstanding team. I wonder how she reacted to seeing him again,alive. Probably spat and snarled, but I don't see any marks on him. Marcus is not saying a word, being bloody Minbari about it. Well seen that he was…is my wifes protégé. But it is so good to see them together again…Hope they make it this time.

"This is Doctor Max Eiverson, he on loan to us from IPX. He is a historian, archaeologist and linguist. As you know IPX is a private company, but get it straight right now. Dr Eiverson IS a member of this crew…Understood?" at the slight nods Ivanova said, "Good. Right any other questions?"

After twenty more minutes Marcus was sure he was going to die if he didn't laugh soon. He was pretty sure that if he whispered Boo unexpectedly, the room before him would be cleared in about ten seconds. But Sheridan was in an even worse state than he was.

Sheridan had just snorted which had gained him the Ivanova LOOK. Which made Marcus urge to laugh even more intense. He thought he had managed to get away with it, until Susan stood up once more.

"one final matter before we call it a day. I wish to introduce you to Ranger Marcus Cole…the Executive officer of this ship."

At this announcement there were quite a few gasps of amazement and surreptitious glances at Drake to gauge his reaction to the news.

Drake sat wondering what Cole was going to say. He had been watching the man and had realised that Ivanova had just dropped this on him with no warning.

As Susan sat back down again Cole whispered something in her ear, which caused her to grin and shake her head.

Cole stood balanced on his sticks and looked around the room before he started to speak. "Normally we would have a honeymoon period of getting to know each other and our new ship. NOT TODAY… today we are going to have to jump straight into the stinky messy stuff immediately. Because we don't have the luxury of being politically correct to each other's faces, while reaching for the knives to stab each other with. there is a world down there that is dying and it expects US to save it."

He paused and once again looked round the briefing room

God, was I ever as young as them. They have no conception of how dark and nasty this will get.

He also realised that a lot of these people would question his, and the other Rangers commitment to this mission.

"How many of you have people on Earth now?"he asked. Slowly hands rose all around the room including two of the Rangers. "Well so do I. MY best friend is in Geneva right now, working on finding a cure for this damn plague." Marcus felt his throat seize up thinking of Steven down there. But he had to finish this.

"That man has saved my life, and the life's of countless others, time and time again.

His name is Dr Steven Franklin, and I will be damned if this ship is going to let him, or any of the others die without a bloody fight… So it comes down to this, if you cant or wont give that 200…GET OFF NOW. You will be replaced by someone who can."

With that he sat back down. There was total silence in the small room.

Ivanova didn't dare look at him, she knew if she did she would have to kiss him right now in front of everyone.

He's got them. They don't know it yet but he's got them.

"Very well..Dismissed," she announced pleased that her tone remained the same. "Lt. Commander would you please escort the Dr to his quarters and issue him with his security pass, etc."

"Yessir"

"Drake…Captain or Ma'am will do just fine."

"Yess…eh!…Maam,"he stuttered as Eiverson came over to the doorway.


	4. chapter 4

As soon as the door slid closed Sheridan let out an almighty guffaw, which in turn set off Marcus, until both men's faces were wet with tears of laughter.

Ivanova sat listening to them, it sounded so good. She looked at them both and marvelled; President John J Sheridan, one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy and Marcus Cole, one of the bravest and most reckless men in the galaxy, laughing like bloody hyenas

It was almost a pity to call a halt to it…almost.

"O kay you two share the joke or shut the hell up," she finally snapped."Just reme4mber that you two are skating on really thin ice."

"Oh Susan," Sheridan gasped, "That commander had the same look on his face that Corwin used to get when he thought you were going to blow."

"He bloody well better not ," Marcus interjected wiping at his eyes. "Corwin looked like that cause he fancied her rotten."

The look of shocked embarrassment on Ivanovas face caused Sheridan to laugh even harder. Then he gleeful taunted, "For someone who had to know EVERYTHING on B5, I think you may have just missed out on a couple of BIG things Susan."

"Oh shut up! The pair of you," she muttered her face flushed.

How the hell did I miss that?

"Don't worry love, this crew still believes you're the all-seeing, infallible Captain Ivanova," Marcus said before laughing once more.

"Shove it Cole…What is it today? First Drake and now you two bums."

She snapped in exasperation.

Unfortunately the look on her face set thebums off again.

"OH NUTS!" she exclaimed loudly as she stomped out of the room.

"Oops," Marcus gasped between bouts of laughter. "I think I may be in the dog house again."

To which Sheridan just laughed loudly.

Marcus had decided after leaving one very tired Sheridan in his guest quarters, that he would have a wander around before braving a meeting with Ivanova.

He had been impressed with the schematics that Garibaldi had brought with him to B5, but he hadn't had enough time to really explore her before she left B5. Now he had to admit that she was a truly exceptional ship.

Excalibur; sword of the King. Yeah I think they got the right name for you lady. Michael thought so as well

He had been slightly shocked and confused by the emotion in Garibaldis eyes when he had arrived on Babylon. They hadn't been close friends before, but after the long teaching sessions and the midnight talks about Sinclair and of course Susan, he thought they would be now.It had been Michael Garibaldi who had encouraged him to take a chance with Excalibur…and Susan.

Michael had not come on board with him, wanting to get back to his pregnant wife Lise, but he had promised to keep in touch. Something Marcus hoped he would do.

It was good to have someone who understood just what Sinclair meant to him, and Michael did.For he felt the same.

As he looked around he recognised some Vorlon and Minbari technology in her make-up, these he knew. The other up grades he would have to master quickly if he was to help Ivanova not hinder.

This he could handle…this he was used to.

But this yessir, nosir, Ill just stand on my head sir", was driving him batty. He just knew that Susan was enjoying his discomfort too.

Marcus began to feel tired, using the sticks still took quite a lot out of his recovering body. He should probably ask someone where they had stuck him and get some rest…while he could.

As he prepared to turn the corner he froze as he heard a now familiar voice and groaned.

Oh bugger it had to be Drake didn't it. Just as I'm ready to collapse in a heap. The Universe just loves to make a prat outta me. Oh well time to put on the act.

He took several calming breaths and recited the Minbari mantras he had been taught to control pain that was still radiating from his spine.

He remembered Sinclair once telling him that a little show of strength and resolve at the right time could save years of fighting and arguments.

The trick was to find the right time.

"Let's just hope that I'm picking the right time now," he muttered to himself as he straightened his posture and moved forward once more. a word with you please," he called ensuring that none of his pain and exhaustion came through in his tone.

"Yessir,"Drake quickly answered What the hell have I done now?

Drake noticed Cole grimace and enquired warily, "Is something wrong sir?"

"No, its just going to take me awhile to get used to all this Sir cr…eh, business.

What I actually wanted to know was if you were staying onboard or not?"

BINGO! Direct hit.Marcus crowed mentally, watching the turbulent thoughts and emotions chase each other across the other mans face.

"Why would you ask that sir?" Drake hesitantly asked when he had finally got control of his voice.

Marcus drew himself up to his full height and focused his eyes on the confused brown ones before him.

"I am asking because I meant every word that I said earlier. 200, no ifs buts or maybes. So if you have a problem working with certain members of this crew, in this case the Rangers, then that is a drain on that 200, and therefor unacceptable. Unacceptable to me, to the Captain and to the people on Earth. So what's it to be, we work this out or I request another officer and you transfer out?"

Drake was caught by the mans eyes, there was no anger in them. They were calm and focused. He just knew that if he ever did see anger in them, he'd be on his knees praying that it wasn't focused on him. He was no coward but this man would be a bad enemy to have.

"I have no doubt sir, that we will work it out sir. I would like to stay," he blurted out nervously.

"Good answer…Now where have you stuck me in this tin-can." before I fall on my ass.Marcus asked relieved and pleased by Drakes answer.

"Well sir, your quarters…"Drake began.

"That's alright commander. I will show Ranger Cole where his quarters are; "Ivanova interrupted. Both Cole and Drake turned swiftly to look at the unnoticed woman. Drake had been to focused on Cole to hear her approach, and Cole had been to focused on keeping upright.

Drake saw some intense emotion flash between the other two. It was there, then gone before he could put a name to it. But he had felt its passing.

"Yess..Maam! Sir," he nodded then once again marched away as quickly as he could.

"Hope you were playing nice with the children Ranger," she said quietly while taking in the exhaustion and pain evident on his face. Well evident to her anyway.

Damn it Cole, why do you have to push yourself so hard? This is so bloody typical of you.

"Right Mr Cole lets get you settled in,"she stated loudly. Then continued for his ears only, "Before I have to carry your sorry ass home."

Marcus was surprised by the comment. Then realised this was Ivanova, for all they had teased her earlier she did not miss much that went on around her.

"Come on we'll take the shuttle. Its not that far," she told him preturbed by the pain in his eyes.

Marcus just nodded in response, trying to control the ache building in his back.

This was definitely his Ivanova, but she seemed much more open than before and not just with him either. When they had talked earlier she had mentioned a young ensign, and her tone was of real liking and maybe even a little parental pride.

We have got so much to talk about, but for now I'm content. I'm here beside you again my beautiful Ivanova. I'm at peace.For the first time in…before Arisa

"Marcus will you please say something?"Ivanova requested uneasy with the silent man walking slowly beside her.

"Now I know that is, without a doubt a first," he laughingly stated,throwing her a look of mock shock

"What is?" she asked as they reached the shuttle, which ran the whole length of Excalibur.

They entered the car and sat down, then Marcus answered he question.

"You asking me to say something. Used to be Marcus shut upon a daily if not hourly basis." His voice conveyed his teasing.

But Susan knew that her constant bitchiness had hurt him at times.

"I'm so sorry Marcus, I was such a total bitch to you. I really thought that if I kept it up… that you would go away. It had always worked before," she quietly told him. She knew that she owed him the truth no matter how badly she came out of it. "Then you did, and I hated it…Hated you, hated me…but most of all hated the time we'd wasted."

Marcus stared at her in shock. He knew how hard it was for her to discuss her feelings.

"Susan it would take a lot more than some bitchy comments to make me run," he declared firmly. "Look, first and foremost you are my friend. Right?"

"Of course Marcus, but.."

"But nothing Susan. I do not desert my friends when they need me. And then there is the fact that I…well you know…that I…"his voice fell away as he realised just what he had been about to say.

Don't be dumb. Shes accepted you as her XO don't push it. Crap…medlab here I come.

Ivanova smiled, it seemed that that her Ranger was still shy about some things.

"You mean the fact that you love me,"she stated happily.

Marcus blushed and turned away.

"Marcus please talk to me," she pleaded, "Please turn around."

He took a deep breath and turned round to face her. His face was completely open to her. She saw his love for her, his passion and many other wonderful things. But tucked in at the back sat fear.

now what would he be scared of. Surely he knows we will be okay now we're together. But then again who knows what runs through the mind of a thirty something shy, virgin, alien-trained Ranger.Who has just woke up from a five year nap

Obviously it was time for some straight talking and Now was as good a time as any to begin.

She took a deep breath, then began.

"Marcus do you still love me?…I mean…I know that its been a while and…"

At her first question the Rangers head flew up.

"Susan Ivanova many thing have changed, and will change again. MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM…I just don't want… I don't want you to think that you have…oh crap! I am really hopeless at this," he bemoaned hiding his face once more in his hands.

If the situation hadn't been so important, Susan would have giggles loudly at the expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, determination and terminal shyness.

"Marcus listen to me," she said firmly knowing that if this wasn't dealt with now, then in an hours time he would have himself tied up in all kinds of emotional knots.

"I love you. It isn't guilt or gratitude or any of the other 5000s things that convoluted brain of yours has already thought up. Yes I am grateful to be here with you, but it is not my primary or even secondary emotion when it comes to you.Believe me I was right royally pissed off with you in the beginning for what you had done. For leaving me alone. But strange as it sounds…part of me always knew that some how wed get our chance, that youd be back."

Marcus sat quietly, really not knowing what to say as she quickly demolished all his mental ramblings about why she was pleased to see him.

He focused once again on her eyes; they had always fascinated him. He had forgotten though, how vivid the blue in them became when Ivanovas passions were fired.

As they were now –over him. It was simply astounding.

He had to ask, " What emotions are involved then?"

Susan felt his tension as if it where her own. How she adored this complex individual. She had never let him go once he sneaked into her heart, and now the Universe had seen fit to give her the most precious of gifts. A second Chance and she wasn't going to waste one second of it.

"You want the whole list or just the top ones," at his exasperated sigh she continued in a more serious tone. " I love you Marcus. Sounds very simple, but its not. Its very difficult for me to put it into words, but Ill try. You drove me insane on B5 and no doubt you'll do the same here. But I still looked for you, and it didn't feel right if you weren't there. Even if we only argued when we met, it was okay, cause it meant Id seen you. I would see other woman looking at you, and you would talk and laugh with them. You seemed more comfortable with them… and I was jealous. I was so mixed up Marcus. I knew I loved you… but fear held me back. Then you were suddenly gone, sort of. I left B5, but I never ever left you. I couldn't you are part of me."Susan stopped and looked at him under her wet lashes.

He hadn't moved a muscle during her whole speech. Now he took her in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"Enough Susan. Enough," he declared huskily, burying his face in her auburn tresses. "We will talk about this again later, for now just let me hold you."

They sat enjoying the silence until the car reached their destination.

When they were once more walking in the corridor, they walked side-by-side acknowledging the nods of the crew, but not touching each other.

"This way Marcus we're nearly there," she told him quietly as they turned into a quiet section. It didn't take her long to have the doors open and the lights on.

As she ushered him in he took in everything about the room. It was a little smaller than her quarters on Babylon, but that was to be expect. One thing was the same though… the aroma of coffee permeating the air. If Ivanova had an Achilles heel it was her love of coffee. In fact he supposed it would qualify as an addiction.

"Right sit down Marcus, you look exhausted, and don't even try to lie about it."

"Susan I resent that remark…I don't lie…exactly."

"Alright then; fudge the truth, obfuscate, fabricate, fib…take your pick Ranger." She reiterated with a smile.

Tired as he certainly was, he couldn't halt the gurgle of laughter that erupted from his chest.

"Oh Susan I have missed this,missed you" he replied, "It is so good to debate, wrangle, discuss and otherwise argue with you."

Then he lowered himself down on to the oh so comfy sofa with a heartfelt sigh.

He felt the ever-present ache in his spine ease slightly as the plump scatter cushions surrounded him. He heard his body inform what was left of his brain, that it was not moving for a long, long time.

Susan smiled with understanding, then entered the sleeping area to remove her jacket. She hang it up in her small robe with a muttered, "I wish I had my Army of Light uniform, it had class."

When she returned to the living area and sat down beside Marcus, she found that in the time she had been absent he had removed his long cloak, but still wore his tunic with his pike at his waist

I wonder where the pike came from, as I have his?

Susan grinned as his arm snaked out to pull her closer to him without opening his eyes. She felt safe and warm, she knew that finally she was home.

After just a few moments his deep breathing became soft snores as he finally gave in to his exhaustion.

Susan carefully got up and lifted his legs on to the sofa, removed his black boots, then pulling the throw that lay on the back of the sofa over them she curled protectively around him.

"Sleep well love…we can talk of all the little things tomorrow. The Big things are done," she paused as a yawn overtook her. "Yes the big things are done…We are together and we love each other. We are going to find a cure and kick some Drakh ass."

With that Captain Susan Ivanova fell asleep content for the first time in many years. In her arms she held her Ranger, her Marcus.

It was a new beginning.

In another place an old Minbari smiled as he sat meditating.

"A second chance my children, use it well," he whispered.

"Balance?" a musical voice, asked.

The old Minbari opened his eyes and smiled at his companion.

"Yes, it has been achieved. They need each other if they are to fulfil their joint destinies."

"Now it begins."


End file.
